Shadow's Greatest Fear
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Supposedly nothing truly scares Shadow. However, there is one thing that he fears. But what?


**Shadow's Greatest Fear**

Shadow heard the sounds of his own heavy breaths echo against the walls in the dark room. A toe curling shiver travelled down his spine, making his tail twitch and his nose itch. The hedgehog saw the warm mist plume from his mouth as he exhaled, each time reminding him that the atmosphere was chilling, both mentally and physically. He was left with a dilemma, one that left him in a stale mate situation. He couldn't take his eyes off of the subject he had spotted, even though he desperately wanted to.

Shadow always had the problem of his past coming back to haunt him, whether in the form of memories or a visit of an old 'friend', it never failed. Most times, he could take it, but not today. He'd spent days wandering through the catacombs and maze like corridors of the ARK. He felt famished from his stomach, all of the way to his limbs and head. His fatigue took over his eyes and muscles, weakening his stance and blurring his vision. Nonetheless, what was happening was clear to him, and it made him feel sick to the teeth.

A gasp left his mouth as he heard the door behind him slide shut slowly with a creak. The figure had taken control of the door, even though the panel was on the other side of the room. The speed in which the door fell shut, left him plenty of time to skid under, or maybe even crawl under. But Shadow never runs, even if he's nearly paralysed with fear. The dark one turned around for a split second to pear at his blocked off exit.

This was it. He'd entered that forbidden floor of the ARK, the one he was warned about in his early days. Even Shadow, the ultimate life form, was not allowed to enter the forbidden bottom floor of the ARK. Now that the colony was empty, there was no one to forbid or punish him, so he went straight ahead. Sadly… his 'childhood' superstitions and teachings were taken advantage of, bringing the hedgehog down into a weakened and hopeless state. Knowing he was unable to help himself, Shadow felt an even deeper dread, because whatever was going to happen to him; he couldn't change.

The hedgehog took in a cold breath through his clenched teeth and stepped back slightly. His stomach churned and his head spun as nausea filled his organs like a poison spreading throughout his ultimate but small body. Shadow heard nothing but the beating in of his heart, as though the veins in his ears were pumping vigorously, and a loud white noise as though something was pushing against the inside of his head. He tried his hardest to say something… or at least do something. Perhaps, lift a hand to wave, or shake his head… anything! But he couldn't do it, his nerves wouldn't let him.

Back when Black Doom revealed himself to be Shadow's maker, and held him under an agonising mind control, of course, it frightened Shadow, but the hedgehog still rose to the challenge and saved the day.

Then there was Mephiles, the one who resurrected himself through Shadow's own silhouette and took his form. The demon's power unnerved him and the prospect of causing his downfall and eternal imprisonment also caused the hedgehog distress. But Shadow still managed to hide his fears and worried in order to defeat him.

This time… it much, much worse.

It was a mixture of his unshakable childhood superstitions and his inability to let the past go that stopped him from escaping the attacks that rained down on his body like a storm. Shadow was pushed against the closed behind him, and the hedgehog's skull caused the metal to clang as though a truck had crashed into it. No words were said by his adversary, but Shadow knew it was only a matter of time before the gloating and mind play begun.

"Hello there… _Shadow_."

Hearing his name sound in such an conceited manner made him turn his head to the side and shut his eyes tight.

"I'm _glad_ to see that you're in good health…"

The voice shivered into Shadow's ears and vibrated through his bones, causing his whole body to quake. The hedgehog's breaths became shaky and uneven.

"What's wrong? Am I… too close?" mocking concern made the gloating seem all the more stronger. Shadow could feel the breath of his subject right on his face, of course it was too close! The hedgehog's arms were pinned against the wall with his adversary's hands, and his torso was pinned to the wall by the body of his problem.

Shadow's soft abdomen was pushed into, constricting the room he had to breathe. He let out a squeak that would have been inaudible if it weren't for the fact that the subject were pressed right against him. The uncomfortable hedgehog's eye twitched and his legs shifted slightly with uneasiness, as though he were attempting to step back into space that wasn't there.

"What's the matter… am I hurting you?" the subjects teeth clenched, and it crushed Shadow against the door with his body.

Feeling so constrained and realising that he wouldn't get out of this so easily, Shadow wished he'd taken the time to relieve himself at some point before his arrival. His fear and the pressure on his body was making it hard to keep his urgency hidden, creating more embarrassment to trouble him. It was more for the subject to gloat about. The enemy put his mouth up to Shadow's ears and seethed.

"You… are… _pathetic_."

Shadow twitched and looked into the eyes of his adversary. In them, he saw not only his past… but what could have possibly been his future, if he had taken a different path. The terrified hedgehog finally managed to speak.

"What are you? And why are you here?" Shadow said. His voice was raspy and forced. The hedgehog gulped hard.

The hedgehog looked deep into the eyes of his captor… the irises were ruby and their expression was cold with a hint of madness. The muzzle of this creature was tan and smooth. It's canines were slighter bigger than average, and they were exposed as it smiled with malice. It's fur… black and red.

Shadow couldn't understand fully how this was happening… but he knew what the creature was.

"I'll let you answer that question… go on Shadow, guess," it said with a voice eerily identical to Shadow's own.

"You're… me…" Shadow swallowed. "From an alternate timeline…"

"Yes… the timeline where you decided to join Black Doom in the domination of Earth," he said smoothly with an evil smile, as though he were mischievously proud of himself.

"Why are you here?" Shadow struggled to say. He looked down to the floor to avoid eye contact.

"I was aware of possibility of travelling to alternate universes… and decided to investigate. It seems taking the good side would have made me weak," he said in disgust.

"How did you make the door close?" Shadow grunted as he continued to struggle.

"Black Doom taught me how to use telekinesis. You have all of his abilities you know…" he said murmured while moving his mouth up close to Shadow's ear. "You're more like him than you think."

Shadow's body quivered again and he groaned this time as he failed to break from his counterpart's grip. The monstrosity held up his hand and held Shadow's face and pulled it to face himself. Shadow's eyes widened and his ears fell back.

"I can see that you fear me… you fear yourself. What could have been."

Shadow refused to answer. He knew he did, but he wouldn't admit it.

"You're not very different to me, you know. Every evil deed I commit, you're more than capable of doing yourself!" he exclaimed. "It's all there, in your nature. It's all in your heart. You were made to kill and to conquer."

Shadow put in more effort by attempting to get his hands free from the alternate Shadow's grip.

"No. I wouldn't. I've changed." Shadow looked at his counterpart with true hatred.

"You still hate those humans. Why else would you be here instead of down there with them," he teased. "It's only a matter of time before you give into those feelings."

Shadow tensed up even more, he couldn't escape the truth. He shut his eyes tight and began to cry out.

"No!" he exclaimed in protest. "No!" he cried out again. "NO!"

Shadow's eyes snapped open and the figure was gone.

"What?" he gasped.

Then, a look of embarrassment fell over his face. It was all in his imagination. The figure was never there in to begin with. But the experience felt so real, it left him trembling violently on the spot. He leant back against the door behind him and slowly slid to the floor, bringing his hand up to his head and holding his face in his palms. As his behind hit the floor, he immediately lifted himself up in surprise. It was wet.

"No… surely I didn't…" Shadow complained and rose to his feet. He looked down and there it was, a small puddle on the floor. "Curse my violent imagination…" he said shamefully and turned to open the door…

He stopped on the spot, his breathing stopped and so did his heart for a split second. The door, how could it have closed if the previous events were a figment of his imagination. The unexplainable events left the ultimate life form, the unshakable, emotionless, fearless hedgehog, opening the door desperately and running as fast as he could to the lighter, more friendlier areas of the ARK.

Whether the terrifying events were his imagination or not, Shadow knew that the thing he feared most… was himself.

**I just wanted to write a quick one-shot to practice my writing. I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism.**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
